1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat slide mechanism via which a seat assembly is slidably mounted on the floor of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle seat slide mechanism has a lower rail mounted on the floor of a vehicle, an upper rail which is slidably attached on the lower rail and on which a seat assembly is attached, a lock mechanism that locks the upper rail on the lower rail in a releasable manner, and stoppers that define a range over which the upper rail is slidable relative to the lower rail (For example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3520510).
However, there have been various demands for adding new functions to vehicle seat slide mechanisms.